Cartoon Lesson
}} Cartoon Lesson is the 32nd episode of Season 3. Plot Inside the attic, Oggy is deciding what to clean. He is uncertain, so he vaccums nearly everything... except a conspicuous object covered by a white shawl. Walking over to the object, he removes the shawl, revealing a projector. Not only that; he views the back of the projector and discovers a film reel of his favorite childhood cartoon! Delighted at the sight of his nostalgia, Oggy prepares to watch it, getting the couch and some snacks. The cartoon then starts. In the cartoon, set in a desert, a hunter (who resembles Elmer Fudd a bit) is seen walking through the land and onto a bridge. Meanwhile, a kangaroo (who resembles Hippety Hopper a bit), sporting a goofy expression with his eyes turned away from each other and his tongue out bounces into the scene, squishing the hunter in the process. The hunter recovers facing his game and, well, being a hunter, attempts to shoot him. But due to the fact that he has terrible eyesight, he ends up shooting the left stick supporting the bridge instead. He tries again, and only shoots the other stick supporting the bridge. As a result, the bridge collapses and the hunter plummets into the canyon - but not before facing the viewer with a deadpan face that screams "I hate my life". Back to Oggy watching the cartoon, he is laughing, rather entertained at the hunter's incompetence. Unfortunately, the cockroaches, who have overheard the cartoon, come in uninvited and amuse themselves just for the heck of it by casting finger puppets over the projector. Their fun is short-lived when Oggy catches them in the act and chases them all over the room. Joey ties the projector's wire... which turns out to be a big mistake when Oggy trips over it, electrocuting all of them in the process. Recovering from the electrical shock, Oggy and the cockroaches wake up to find themselves in a desert - in other words, the desert that Oggy's cartoon is set in. Oggy shrugs to the insects, having no idea where they ended up. Still looking for some fun, Marky snatches Oggy's nose and runs off with it with his brothers, prompting Oggy to chase them. He halts in front of them, kicking up huge dust covering where he's standing. He retrieves his red smelling organ from the roaches and puts it back on his face where it belongs... as the dust dissolves to reveal him standing in thin air off a cliff. But even when he doesn't realize he's standing on air, Oggy still falls down the cliff, leaving behind his eyes and nose in the air. Oggy gets up from the crater he made as his eyeballs fall down and back into his sockets, and soon becomes anxious when he realizes when he lost his nose again. Then out of the blue, a hand stretches out with Oggy's nose in hold, returning it to it's rightful owner. Oggy then becomes puzzled, not because of his nose, but because he sees two familiar figures standing right before his eyes. The cat then twists a knob which has mysteriously appeared next to his hole, which brightens up the figures and reveals them to be the hunter and the kangaroo. Excited at seeing his favorite cartoon stars, Oggy leaps up and begins touching them; he gets a mousetrap snapped onto his hand and screams, albeit still smiling. Then, Oggy shows the hunter and kangaroo an Oggy DVD to let them know that he is the star of his show. However, the duo walk away, apparently uninterested with those facts, but Oggy refuses to take "no" for an answer and gestures to them that he can be a cartoon star just like them. The hunter and kangaroo still give no response, until Oggy tells them that they can teach him cartoon physics and suddenly imagines himself graduating from cartoon school and starring in his own cartoon show. Finally the hunter and the kangaroo decide to grant their fan's motives. For the first lesson, the hunter paints a hole in the ground as his animal co-star jumps in, making Oggy go "wow". Now is Oggy's turn; he paints a tunnel on a cliff wall and goes inside it, getting hit by a dumpster truck in the process, but nevertheless his mentors are impressed. Now for the real action; Oggy paints another hole in the ground and goes behind a rock where his mentors also hide. The cockroaches run into the scene, but manage to bypass the hole due to their incredible speed. The hunter and kangaroo walk to and stand on the hole, with the hunter shrugging. Oggy joins them, and falls in the hole possibly because he is the one that made the hole. The hunter picks up the hole as he and the kangaroo think of a new lesson to teach Oggy. The hunter then teaches Oggy how to use a rope and rock trap. He shows the cat a rope that is connected to a pulley and suspending a rock in the air, as well as a painted X on the ground where the victim will get crushed. As Oggy rubs his upper lip trying to know how the trap works, the hunter and kangaroo demonstrate it to him; the kangaroo goes on the X and gets squashed when the hunter severs the rope with some scissors. The marsupial then pops out from under the rock as his human co-star points to him and the two laugh. NOW Oggy gets it. Dee Dee is then seen running very fast as he passes a rock, before halting and hiding behind the rock to see a hotdog as bait. He then proceeds to eat the hotdog as Oggy cuts the rope holding the rock. However, it lands on him (causing his nose to fall off) instead of the insect, who finishes his snack, notices the cat's nose and points to the rock that has flattened him before escaping. The marsupial and hunter then try to think of a new lesson. The hunter then demonstrates Lesson #3 to Oggy as he straps a rocket to his back, catches up with the kangaroo and blasts him in the face. Oggy then claps with glee as the hunter and the blasted marsupial giggle. Then, to let Oggy give it a try, he pulls out another rocket from behind his back. The cockroaches then dash into the scene as Oggy straps the rocket to his back and catches up with them. He then tries to swat them, but he misses and ends up in the same tunnel he created before, getting hit by the same dumpster truck earlier. His mentors then think again. Oggy is then instructed to go on a bridge holding a blunderbuss as the hunter does a "go ahead" gesture. Oggy does as he is told, then the cockroaches promptly run into the scene again, mowing down Oggy and taking his blunderbuss in the process as they get to the other side. When Oggy gets up to try to shoot them, he is horrified, because he doesn't have the blunderbuss anymore. The laughing roaches then shoot down the two sticks supporting the end of the bridge, just like what the hunter accidentally did earlier. This causes the bridge to collapse again and Oggy plummets down. The cockroaches then continue to laugh until the hunter takes the blunderbuss away from them, to which they look to their left, and then above. We now see the dumpster truck driven by the kangaroo, the rock above the cockroaches suspended by the rope from a pulley, and the hunter aiming the blunderbuss at them. The two are about to give the insects their just desserts for causing considerable pain to their student. Back in reality, Oggy wakes from unconsciousness and is surprised to see the couch, the projector and the projector screen still there. Oggy then scratches his head in puzzlement and helps himself to a spare can of soda. Just then, the doorbell rings. Oggy answers it and opens the door to see seemingly nothing here... until he looks down at a small box. Picking up the box, Oggy then looks around to see if anybody is there, then he opens it. Inside contains the bound and gagged roaches! Oggy is delighted at his new gift and goes back inside. The camera then pans to show the hunter and the kangaroo, somehow real after all. The episode then ends with the hunter and marsupial giving each other a low five and then walking off down the road. Trivia * The cartoon in this episode is an combination of the Roadrunner & Bugs Bunny cartoons in Looney Tunes. * When Oggy showed the DVD for his show in the original version, it says Oggy et les Cafards, which is the show's title in Spanish. The revised version has the title of the show in English. Gallery Old Cartoon Hunter.png|Hunter's blunderbuss shoots bullets in old version. Watching cartoons.jpg 3138341.jpg Old DVD Case.png|Oggy shows pink DVD case of Oggy and the Cockroaches in old version. images5.jpg downloadgyjty.png Blasted Kangaroo.png|Hunter blasts kangaroo in old version. hqdefaulttr.png|Oggy about to plummet. New Cartoon Hunter.png|Hunter's blunderbuss shoots with plungers in new version. Cartoon Lesson 1.png Cartoon Lesson 2.png New DVD Case.png|Oggy shows black DVD case of Oggy and the Cockroaches in new version. Cartoon Lesson 3.png Cartoon Lesson 4.png Plungered Kangaroo.png|Hunter plungers kangaroo in new version. Cartoon Lesson 5.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)